Lo que esconde un niño
by littlesungreen
Summary: Un Harry, producto de un ritual poderoso, es convertido en niño y transportado por error a una dimension paralela, donde Lily y James han perdido a su hijo…
1. Chapter 1

_Preludio: un Harry, producto de un ritual poderoso, es convertido en niño y transportado por error a una dimension paralela, donde Lily y James han perdido a su hijo…_

**Capitulo 1**

**El despertar.**

Sentia pánico y miedo… no entendia como habia llegado a donde estaba. Su cuerpo era fragil, le costaba levantar los brazos.. todo se veia muy grande! _Que estaba pasando? Donde estaba?_

Intento moverse pero le era una tarea dificil… un cansancio pesado empezó a apoderarse de él. Quizo cerrar los ojos, cuando de repente, BUM! con ruido ensordecedor, la puerta de la habitacion salió volando y pasó a estrellarse contra la pared.

Intento dominar sus emociones pero no pudo! El miedo lo paralizaba y por algun extraño motivo éste parecia amplificado… sin darse cuenta estaba llorando a pleno pulmon, con un llanto de niño del cual no pudo percatarse, tan sumergido como estaba en sus emociones.

Segundos mas tarde , le pareció percibir sonidos, gente que hablaba pero no podía entenderlos, es que tenia tanto miedo! escuchó un grito mas cercano y alguien que lo levantaba…_estaba siendo levantado! Pero..como_?

A pesar de estar sorprendidocontinuo llorando por un momento, itentando calmarse. Luego despacio abrió los ojos, ,,,inmediatamente, comenzó a llorar nuevamenterente, ya que ahí, frente a él, tomandolo en sus brazos, estaba su difunto padrino, Sirius Black.

No podia parar de llorar. Ver a su padrino le trajo un montón de sentimientos que se golpeaban entre si. La muerte del mismo, la culpa que sintio por sus estupidas acciones, la soledad… todo venia a él como un caballo desbocado.

Escuchó como su padrino trataba en vano de calmarlo, meciendolo suavemente y diciendo palabras que no podia entender. Unos instantes después, se sintió mover y entre llantos, cuando logró abrir nuevamente los ojos, su padrino ya no se encontraba frente a él, sino que en su lugar estaba su madre: Lily Potter.

No supo si fue el shock, o el cansancio, pero sintió sus ojos cerrarse y luego… oscuridad. Cuando se despertó, ya no estaba en los brazos de su madre, sino en una prision oscura pero suave, con garrotes de madera y mantas de colores. _Tenia mucha hambre.. mucha, y no podia contenerla._

Sabia que los Durley habian fortalizado su capacidad para soportar el hambre, sin embargo su cuerpo le pedia a gritos comida, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, primero lentamente y luego con mas estruendo.

Le daba vergüenza su comportamiento, y si hubiera podido contenerse lo habria hecho.. pero no podia. Al parecer no era libre de sus emociones.

Segundos despues de comenzar a llorar, la puerta se abrió para dejar lugar a una mujer, su madre, quien venia con un biberon en mano y un hombre detrás de ella… _su padre_.

Los Potter eran una de las familias mas admiradas y queridas en toda la comunidad magica. James Potter, destacado auror, habia formado parte de muchas batallas contra el inmombrable, pudiendo capturar a muchos mortifagos peligrosos, y mas de una vez escapar de las garras del mismo señor oscuro.

Lily Potter, su señora, era una mujer de caracter bondadoso, buena con los extraños en general, con un talento natural en el trato que hacian de ella una persona muy popular por su franqueza y la sencillez en como se expresaba. Trabajaba como medibruja en san mungos, y habia participado, junto con su colega, Severus, en la invencion e investigacion de neuvos hechizos sanadores y de contra-embrujos, sobre todo de magia oscura.

Los potter eran muy felices hasta que un dia la desgracia cayó sobre ellos. Su amigo, Peter pettegriew los traicionó una fatidica noche de abril, emboscandolos a ambos y tendiendoles una trampa junto con otros mortifagos.

De no haber sido por la ayuda anonima de Severus, quien sospechaba ya de Peter, y por la valentia de algunos miembros de la orden, especialmente de Sirius, tanto James como lily hubieran muerto… sin embargo, pese a estar vivos, una parte de ellos murió esa noche.

Lily, que se encontraba con un embarazado ya avanzado, fue sometida a un hechizo oscuro muy fuerte, lo cual no solo hizó que perdiera a su niño, sino que ademas la imposibilitó de por vida a tener alguno otro,

James y Lily tardaron mucho tiempo en recuperarse luego de ese dia, y fue solo gracias al amor que se tenian el uno al otro que lograron seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, el deseo de un niño, su hijo, de vez en cuando les cruzaba por la mente, pero el miedo que les embargaba el pensar en lo que este sufriria si cayera en manos de mortifagos, habia hecho que la opcion de adoptar uno fuera de momento imposible.

Sin embargo, se podia decir que los potter tenian un niño… un niño bien grande: Sirius Black, quien siempre habia sido muy unidos a los potter, mas luego del incidiente, distraia a James y Lily con sus payasadas y sus aventuras amorosas que siempre terminaban con él teniendo que escapara a oscuras de la habitacion de alguna amante.

En una de las tantas noches en la que Sirius se encontraba cenando con los Potter, sucedió que las alarmas magicas comenzaron a sonar y las barreras magicas que protegian a la casa cayeron, rompiendo el conjunro de proteccion de seguridad de los Potter.

"james! Las barreras! Cayeron las barreras! " gritó Lily asustada.

"vete Lily, y avisale a Dumblendore o a la orden que traigan refuerzos, ve! " dijo James mientras sacaba su varita y miraba alrededor freneticamente.

"vamos Lily, ve, no dejaré solo a Prongs, tu ve y busca ayudas" dijo Sirius, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

"No, vengan conmigo! vamos todos juntos"

"lily" dijo James tomandola por los hombros y mirandola a los ojos" tenemso información importante de la orden, no podemos irnos sin intentar al menos ocultar los pergaminos mas importantes… te prometo que si son muchos, desapareceremos mas rapido que una snitch… te lo prometo lils"

"esta bien.. yo ,,, ahora regreso, no hagan nada.. te amo James" y desapareció en un estallido.

"vamos Canuto" dijo James, conjurando un hechizo de camuflaje. A su lado Sirius lo imitó, y ambos comenzaron a recorrer la mansion, varita en mano y con los reflejos en punta.

Recorrieron el living, la cocina, y los cuartos principales… tenian como objetivo llegar a la biblioteca, donde James normalmente guardaba los pergaminos mas importantes.

Antes de entrar a cada habitacion lanzaban un hechizo de deteccion humana, pero por el momento, la mansion parecia desierta.

"crees que haya habido algun desperfecto en las barreras.. tal vez se han caido por ser muy viejas" susurro Sirius al oido de James " parece como si no hubiera nadie aquí James"

"no hay que confiarse canuto, los mortifagos podrian estar escondidos" le replico en igual voz baja James.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, lanzaron un hechizo de deteccion y este mostro la presencia de un humano. James y Sirius se miraron a los ojos… tanto se conocian que habian aprendido a leerse los pensamientos…

Si era solo una persona, entonces… sirius podrias derribar la puerta y James aturdir al intruso…

James le hizo una señal a sirius y se apartó de la puerta, dandole lugar a Sirius para operar. Este último conjuró un hechizo reductor tan potente que voló la puerta, la cual fue a dar contra la pared con un ruido fuerte.

James saltó por delante de siruis y se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo aturdidor s al intruso cuando un ruido de llanto lo detuvo en seco. En ese mismo instante una agitada Lily seguida de Remus, Hestia jones y Deadelus hicieron aparición.

"James! " dijo Lily abrazandolo con fuerza y rodeandolo en sus brazos "que bueno que esten bien! Que ha pasado... de donde viene ese llanto? " preguntó lily luego de separase un poco de James y mirando a su alrededor

Sirius, quien se habia adentrado mas en la sala mientras james hablaba con lily, fue acercandose lentamente a la fuente de ruido.

"ten cuidado canuto, puede ser una trampa" le dijo Remus, quien tenia la varita levantada y lista para usarla al primer peligro.

Sirius camino con paso lento y varita alzada, guiandose por el ruido de llanto. Al llegar al sofa, solto una exclamacion de sorpresa al ver escondido detrás del mismo a un pequeño niño, un bebe,de cabellos oscuros.

"Ey! Que?… oigan, no lo van a poder creer! " dijo con cara de asombro, "vangan! Hay un niño detrás de sofa" exclamó, mitad serio y mitad riendose, y agachandose para tomar al niño en sus brazos que no dejaba de llorar.

"hey Sirius, espero que este no sea un hijo perdido tuyo! " dijo sonriendo Remus, quien conocia de sobra las aventuras amorosas de su amigo.

"que no! Hey vamos pequeño no llores" dijo Sirius en un intento de calmar al niño y meciendolo torpemente..

"esto si hay que verlo, Sirius con un niño en brazos… con razón el pobre no para de llorar" dijo riendose Deadulus

"Lo que no se explica es como llego hasta aquí" reflexionó Hestia con el ceño fruncido "crei que las barreras de tu casa eran poderosas por ser tan ancestrales, James "

Mientras tanto, el nño que habia comenzado a calmarse, abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza..

"Bueno Sirius, parece que no te has equivocado, la paternidad definitivamente no es lo tuyo" comentó un prongs, con aire mas despreocupado.

"pues ya quiero verte a ti con un niño! "comentó en chiste Sirius, pero calló al ver que de la cara de su amigo desaparecia todo vestigio de diversion "yo, prongs… lo siento.. me olvidé.. uy! Es que nunca va a parar de llorar? " exclamó Sirius mirando al niño que se agitaba en llanto vivo.

"ven , pasamelo, tal vez se calme mas conmigo" dijo lily apiadansose de su amigo "tal vez me confunda con su madre… debe estar muerto de miedo el pobrecito"

Sirius le tendió con cuidado el bebe a lily, quien lo acurrucó con facilidad, siguiendo sus instintos maternales.

El pequeño continuo llorando por unos instantes mas, hasta que abrio sus ojos nuevamente…. Por unos segundos, los ojos verdes de Lily se encontraron con otros verdes azulados.. luego, el niño cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido.

NA: espero que les haya gustado! aclaro: Harry no es distinto al de Rowling en personalidad,no es que se haya vuelto cobarde, mas bien siente como si fuera un niño, y no puede controlar esas pulsaciones que lo gobiernan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

"Ron! Hermione! … Dobby, tenemos que volver…" gritó Harry desesperadamente al elfo "Ron y Hermione aun siguen ahí…"

"señor Potter …,yo… " titubeo el elfo "Dobby cree que no es posible, señor Potter" le respondió con tristeza el elfo "Dobby piensa que los señores Malfoy y la señorita Lestrange ya habrian avisado al señor Oscuro…El señor Oscuro podría estar allí!…. no hay nada que Dobby pueda hacer" dijo negando con la cabeza, sus orejas golpeando ambos lados de su cara.

"Si puedes! Ya te has aparecido antes! no me importa que Él este ahi! No puedo dejarlos,, no puedo, no!" le gritó nuevamente Harry, sollozando.

"Harry… eres tu? " la voz de Bill Weasley llegó a Harry como un eco lejano "por el amor de Merlin, que te ha pasado? Donde esta mi hermano? Y Hermione? Y que hace aquí este elfo?

"yo… nosotros.. Bill, lo siento… nos capturaron! Se llevaron a ambos, lo estaban torturando! " en su mente, aún podía oir los gritos de Ron pidiendo, no, suplicando que pararan, que no le aplicaran mas el cruciatus a Hermione… pero lo peor eran los gritos de su amiga… sentía que con solo escucharlos se le desgarraba el alma.

"ven, vamos a dentro " surruró Bill, tomandolo del brazo suave pero firmemente.

Harry se dejó guiar… ya nada importaba. Habia abandonado a sus amigos. Ni el dolor punzante en la cicatriz podía sacarlo de su entumecimiento. Se sentía morir por dentro.

"Amogg.. que sucede? Que hace Haggy aquí?" la voz de Fleur hizó que levantara la vista; pero para su sorpresa, Fleur no estaba sola sino, acompañada de su pequeña hermana Gabrielle.

"Ha pasado algo muy malo " le respondió Bill en un susurro y mirando a Harry de reojo " Harry nos necesita, creo que está en estado de shock. Habrá que prepararle una habiatacion y ayudar en lo que podamos."

"Pogg supuesto. Igge a pregpagarla ya mismo " y Fleur subió por las escaleras, dirigiendose hacia las habitaciones superiores.

"Ven Harry " dijo Bill, volteando hacia el adolescente que aun continuaba mirando detenidamente la cocina, como si esta fuera el lugar mas interesante en el cual hubiera estado.

"Tienes que descansar" le insistió Bill con voz fuerte.

Harry, reaccionando, se dirigio a la escalera como un autonoma, acompañado por Bill. No podía entender como su vida habia cambiado tan rapido y en tan poco tiempo.

Lo que no sabía, era que lo peor aun no habia sucedido, y que estaba por llegar…

* * *

"Nos atacan! " grito Fleur a Bill " estan aghi afuegga! En escoba! Los puedo vegg! "

"Maldicion! No podemos desaparecernos, tenemos barreras anti-desaparicion por toda la zona" respondió bill agitadamente.

"no podemos usar la red flue? " preguntó un Harry palido y ojeroso. Habia pasado los ultimos tres dias en la habitacion, no pudiendo dormir y cuando lo lograba, siendo invadido por pesadilla en donde sus amigos gritaban y eran torturados.

"No, está desactivada, teniamos miedo que pudieran entrar por allí" respondió Bill, enojado consigo mismo al darse cuenta que en su afan de reforzar la seguridad de su casa, habia creado su propia trampa mortal.

Gabrielle comenzó a llorar y Fleur fue a consolarla, hablandole rapidamente en frances.

De repente, en la casa se sintió un sonido como de instrumento "PONG" que parecia rebotar por las paredes.

"estan tratando de derribar las barreras " razonó Bill, pensativamente. Luego, con cara firme se dirigió a ellos "escuchen! Esto es lo que haremos! En el momento que las barreras caigan y los mortifagos entren, crearé una distraccion y los obligare a seguirme planta arriba. Escondanse en la cocina y esperen a que los mortifagos suban por mi. A la menor oportunidad salgan y corran colina abajo, hasta llegar a los setos. Allí podran despararecerse e ir a la casa de mi madre, de acuerdo?"

"pogg supuesto que no! " "no! " gritaron Fleur y Harry al unisono.

"no te dejagge solo amogg mio! Je t'aime, Je t'aime" lloraba Fleur

"Me quedaré a tu lado! No voy a abandonarte! No como a Ron y a Hermione! "

"escuchen, no hay tiempo para discutir!...Harry, quieraslo o no, tu eres el elegido! eres el unico que puede terminar con esto.. No podemos dejar que nada te pase. Fleur, te amo, pero tu tienes a tu hermana Gabrielle, no puedes dejarla sola."

Parecía que no habia mas opcion que seguir el plan de Bill, por mas horrible que éste fuera. En los minutos restantes Harry, Fleur y Gabrielle se dirigieron a la cocina y colocaron hechizos de proteccion y barreras anti-sonidos, a fin de evitar ser detectados por los mortifagos.

Los minutos pasaban y el PLONG en las paredes se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Harry, Fleur y Gabrielle tenian la varita en la mano, los dos primeros firmemente sujeta pero la mas pequeña temblaba como una hoja de tan asustada que estaba, y la varita parecia danzar en su mano.

De repente el PLONG se transformo en un ruido mas fuerte, distinto, y luego… silencio.

Harry supó que habian caido las barreras. Se quedó ahí, con el corazon latiendole fuertemente, tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de un golpe y los mortifagos entraron. Sin embargo solo lograron atravesar el vestibulo cuando unas fuertes maldiciones los detuvieron. Bill lanzaba rapidamente una tras otra, sin apuntar, y tan veloces eran éstas y tan bien escondido él estaba, que los mortifagos creyeron que habia mas de un brujo o bruja, por lo que se dirigieron hacia alli rapidamente.

Fleur, Harry y Gabrielle los escucharon subir y se dirigieron cautelosos hacia el vestivulo. No habia nadie, asi que corrieron hacia la puerta y la atravesaron. Desafortunadamente dos mortifagos estaban afuera, montando guardia, y no tardaron en atacarlos.

"Haggy, toma a Gabrielle y vete" le grito Fleur mientras luchaba con un mortifago que a pesar de moverse lentamente tenia buena punteria. "Gabby, escondete, no te acergques!" Arriba de ellos, se escuchaban sonidos y maldiciones de Bill luchando contra los restantes mortifagos

"no, ellos son dos.. Expelliarmus! …y nosotros dos.. Protego!.. los derrotaremos, y luego iremos por Bill" le respondió a su vez Harry, mientras luchaba con un joven mortifago que se habia quitado la mascara y lo miraba con expresion de odio.

"Ha ha, no seas estupido Potter" rio el joven mortifago, su sonrisa era de total desprecio " tu amigo esta muerto. Las ordenes fueron claras: Matar y no dejar sobrevivientes.. y el proximo serás tu Potter, te entragaré al señor Oscuro y él me premiara, seré su mortifago mas importante!"

Fleur se habia quedado helada al escuchar al mortifago y no pudo esquivar la maldicion de su oponente, que la impacto con una fuerza tan grande que cayo de espaldas y rodo.

"Fleur! " gritó Gabrielle y fue corriendo hacia ella.

"MALDITOS! Levicorpus! " gritó Harry y tal era su furia y tan fuerte se desató su magia que ambos mortifagos fueron elevados y colgados boca abajo por sogas invicibles, perdiendo sus respectivas varitas.

En ese mismo instante, resonó un gritó proviniente de la casa y una explosion destruyó una ventana de arriba… Harry vio como un cuerpo ensangrentado caia por el hueco producido por la maldicion e impactaba en el suelo . Reconoció los cabellos rojizos, los mismos que tenia su amigo Ron.

Bill yacia muerto en el cesped.

* * *

Dobby los habia salvado… otra vez. El elfo se habia ausentado bajo ordenes de Harry, quien le habia pedido que tratara de buscar cualquier informacion o rumor acerca del paradero de Ron y Hermione, o de al menos si éstos estaban aun con vida.

Cuando el cuerpo de Bill cayó por la ventana, Fleur, que se habia podido poner en pie gracias a su hermana, quizó ir por él, llorando con una desesperacion tan grande que Harry sentió como todos los pelos en sus brazos se erizaban, o tal vez era la magia de la semi-veela que lo hacia sentir asi.

Justo en el instante en que los mortifagos descendian por la escalera, dispuestos a atacarlos, Dobby apareció y los transportó a los tres a la casa de los gritos, en Hogsmeade.

"Dobby, puedes ayudarla?" preguntó Harry mirando el estomago de Fleur. Éste estaba hinchado en el lugar donde la maldicion la habia golpeado, y sobre su piel estaban marcadas venas gruesas y de color violaceas y rojas. No tenía buen aspecto, y Harry se preguntó cuan oscuro tenia que ser el hechizo para causar semejante daño.

"Dobby puede hacer el intento.. Dobby quiere ayudar! " asintió con vehencia el elfo "aunque señor Potter, la magia curativa no es la especialidad de los elfos domesticos… nosotros somos criados para servir, no para curar "

"creeme Dobby, ya has hecho bastante. Me has salvado la vida dos veces, y tambien la de Gabrielle y Fleur."respondió el adolescente con sinceridad" Trata de hacer lo que puedas"

Mientras tanto, Gabrielle y Fleur habian comenzado a hablar en un frances veloz. La pequeña Delacoeur parecia transtornada, y no paraba de llorar

"Non! Tu ne peux pas! S'il te plait ! «

Fleur negaba con la cabeza, y sus ojos recorrieron la habitacion hasta toparse con los de Harry.

"Haggy… yo, quiego pedigte algo.."le susurró Fleur cuando el cabiznegro se le acercó "hay un ritual.. un ritual de sanggre y magia… es un secgreto que ha estado en mi familia por años. Lo inventó mi tataga-abuelo pagra salvag a su mujer."

"Y… tu quieres yo lo utilice para sanarte? Es eso? Haré cualquier cosa Fleur, dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré!"le dijo Harry rapidamente.

Fleur negó con la cabeza. Gabrielle, que habia estaba a su lado llorando silenciosamente, soltó un gemido de dolor.

"No Haggy.. yo seré la pegsona que hargá el ritual.. y tu recibirás a cambio de mi vida.. mi magia"

"Que?! Pero.. Fleur.. no sabes si te estas muriendo! Esucha, podemos pedir ayuda, ir con Tonks, Shackebol.. alguien nos ayudará, no sabes si la maldicion es irreversible " le respondió un Harry angustiado.

"Tu no entiendes Haggy… Bill "soltó un sollozo " Bill ha muegto! .. yo no quiego.. no puedo vivig sin él! "luego sonrió "volver´r con él, nos encontragemos en el cielo, y tu Haggy Potter, recibigas mi magia para podeg derrotag al Innombrable.

"No…"negó Harry con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo. Luego volteó a mirar a Gabrielle "Tu sabes algo de esto? Es tu hermana, trata de convencerla, esto es una locura!"

"no pu'edo " respondió la pequeña en un ingles forzado "ella ha pedido que -mi ayude a hacer- ritual. "ella lo -decide.. no quiere vivir sin amoeur."

Y no pudo decir mas porque comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

"Haggy, no queda mucho tiempo. Ven, damé tu mano.. Haggy, la decision ya esta tomada! "le dijo al ver que éste seguia dudando" .. quieges recupegar a tus amigos? "lo miró fijamente. Harry asintió lentamente "Entonces, dame tu mano! Gabrielle, cuando te diga,sujeta nuestrgas manos, pog nada pegmitas que se sepagen! "

Fleur comenzó a hacer finos cortes en la mano de Harry,formando una runa que éste jamas habia visto. Luego, se hizo un corte profundo en su propia mano, y esparcio la sangre que brotaba por toda su palma.

Unió la mano de Harry con la suya y comenzó a murmurar una especie de cantico, con su varita levantada y describiendo circulos alrededor de la union.

Al principio, Harry creyó que tal vez el ritual no funcionaria, y hasta deseó que asi fuera, ya que no soportaba cargar con la muerte de otra persona sobre su espalda..

""si yo no hubiera estado con ellos.. Bill murió a causa mia y ahora Fleur va a sacrificarse para darme su magia…. " pensó Harry tristemente.

De repente, sintió una pequeña corriente en la palma de su mano, que comenzó a recorrerlo suavemente por todo su cuerpo. Su mano y la de Fleur comenzaron a temblar, intentando separase, pero Fleur lo sujetó con mas fuerza y siguió con su cantico.

La corriente que lo atravesaba comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas fuerte y su mano empezó a temblar dando sacudidas cada vez mas bruscas, pero Gabrielle mantenia la union intacta, sujetando fuertemente ambas manos.

De repente, se empezó a sentir mal. Un dolor en el pecho parecia querer atravesarlo, y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir magia pura blanquesina.

Escuchó la voz de Gabrielle y Fleur, que le gritaban. Algo no estaba bien, podía oirlo en sus voces.

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde: intentó separase pero no pudo, algo lo mantenia unido a Fleur, y la magia que lo atravesaba veloz parecia detenerse en su pecho, donde el dolor iba a la par en aumento. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y deseó estar muerto.

Se sintió desvancecer y bruscamente el dolor paró. Ya no sentia su cuerpo. Dudaba si es que aun lo tenia. Tal vez estaba muerto, tal vez ese lugar oscuro era su purgatorio, su castigo por todos los errores que habia cometido, por todas las vidas que se habian sacrificado por él…_su madre, su padre, sus amigos,Fleur.._

Una luz blanca apareció y lo envolvió como agua tibia. Sintio su magia reaccionar y de repente un dolor.. se sentia encoger.. desaparecia.. sentia que no podía pensar con claridad.. que estaba pasando?.. _en_ _donde estaba?_

* * *

"Vamos Lily! Sabes perfectamente que si soy capaz de alimentar bien a un gato, podré con un hiño.. que tan dificil puede ser ? " le preguntó divertidamente James a su esposa.

"Primero lo alimentaré yo, y tu miraras como lo hago! Ademas, Cuscus casi muere intoxicado por la comida vencida con la que lo estabas alimentando " replicó mordazmente Lily, alzando al pequeño que niño, que habia parado de llorar y miraba a los adultos con cara confundida.

James sonrió avergonzado pero no dijo nada. Miró a su esposa cargar al pequeño y ponerlo en posicion comoda para alimentarlo. El niño parecia querer rehusar el biberon.

"Crees que… quizas su madre aun lo alimentaba de su pecho " dijo una Lily un tanto contrairiada al ver que el niño no comia.

"mmm .. puede ser " replicó James, que todavia no entendia bien cual era la diferencia entre ambos.

"vamos pequeño.. debes comer. Tienes que estar fuerte y sano para cuando tu madre venga a buscarte" le susurraba Lily al niño.

James la miró, y su cara se reflejó la tristeza y duda que sentia. No queria que su Lily sufriera de nuevo… y si se encariñeaba con el niño? Y si luego sufria cuando se lo quitaran? Porque seguramente alguna madre desesperada lo estaba buscando.

Miró al niño nuevamente, y luego a lily. Se veian tan bien juntos. Parecian realmente madre e hijo. Le costaba pensar que esa escena era solo un espejismo, una fantasia, algo que nunca iba a poder ser… al menos no hasta que Voldemort estuviera fuera de escena, pero aun asi…

Sintió la furia que sentia cada vez que pensaba en su propio hijo… muerto antes de nacer. Muerto por su culpa, por ser incapaz de defender a su mujer de los mortifagos, por confiar en la persona equivocada…

Lily continuaba alimentando al pequeño, que habia aceptado el biberon pero no paraba de mirarla, con esos ojos color azul-verde que parecian atravesarla de tan luminosos que eran.

Era un niño muy apuesto, si bien todos los bebes lo son de pequeños, éste parecia ser un pequeño angel caido del cielo… llegado a Lily en el momento en que ella mas lo necesitaba.

Detuvo sus pensamientos. No, era un niño, un niño que necesitaba a su madre, y ella no lo era. Su propio bebe habia muerto antes de nacer, y este niño la necesitaba temporalmente, hasta ser devuelto a su madre. Sabia que no debia atarse a él, porque luego se iria, dejandola sola con James.

Observó a su esposo y vio la tristeza con que la miraba. Sabia lo que estaba pensando, no necesitaba decirlo. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y forzó una sonrisa.

"Se lo que piensas James, y te entiendo. Trataré de no encariñearme mucho con él. Pero por el momento nos necesita, le cuidaremos y haremos todo lo posbile para encontrar a su familia"

"Estas segura que puedes con esto lils? " le preguntó James mirandola intensamente " despues de todo, podemos pedirle a otras familias.. los Weasley, los Abbouts…"

"No, yo puedo lidiar con esto " le respondió firmemente Lily "se que no es nuestro hijo, pero realmente necesito esto James.. necesito saber, aunque sea por unos dias, lo que se siente ser madre… se que no lo entiendes, pero por favor, haz esto por mi, no me dejes sola.."

"Nunca te dejaria sola amor, ni ahora ni nunca" la tomó de la mano y miró al niño, que se habia vuelto a dormir en brazos de Lily. Suspiró "pero hay un problema… ahora quien cuidara de Padfoot? " y ambos se rieron, disfrutando de su primer noche como padres.

**NA: este cap va a ser el unico que hable del pasado de Harry, ..es un poco fuerte, y obviamente hay diferencias con respecto al libro original, pero bueno, los que siguen van a ser menos violentos. Tambien queria explicar el porque Harry no tiene la misma apariencia fisica que antes.. ahora tiene magia de una veela, y si bien él no lo es, si fue afectado por ella. Un adelanto para el prox: Shoping, malfoys y un pequeño Draco.**

**Besos a todos y gracias por escribir! Es mi primer fic y me gusta pensar que hay gente que le gusta lo que escribo! Espero no ser muuuy mala!**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Dos señores, uno Auror, el otro vendedor, se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo que parecía ser un paquete largo y fino, envuelto en papel de color.

"Señor, esta seguro que desea comprarlo? No creo que sea apto para un niño pequeño… cuanto me dijo que tenia su hijo de edad?" le preguntó el vendedor de la tienda al hombre de pelo largo y ojos azules.

"No es mi hijo … es… bueno, no importa, tiene 14 meses, aproximadamente" respondió el hombre.

"Pero señor, insisto, es muy pequeño… sus padres estarán de acuerdo con esto? Mire que no hay devolución!"

"Jaja, nah… Prongs y Lily van a matarme, especialmente Lily " el auror sonrió y le tendió los galleones al vendedor "Un placer hacer negocios. Hasta luego! " y se fue, tomando consigo el paquete de colores.

Se apareció en su casa y luego se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Tomando un puñado de polvos flue, los lanzó a ésta y grito "Mansión de los Potter".

Días atrás, luego del incidente con el niño, habían decidido conectar la chimenea de los Potter con la de su casa. Lo habian evaluado seriamente, considerando los pros y contras, y finalmente habian llegado a esa decisión.

Cuando aterrizó en la biblioteca, fue directo hacia la sala, guiado por las voces de sus amigos.

La puerta de la sala se encontraba entreabierta, lo que le permitió observar a los Potter desde allí, escondido en el umbral. Estos dos todavía no se habían percatado de su precencia; sin embargo, el niño en el regazo de la pelirroja parecia si haberlo hecho, ya que volteó la cabeza hacia donde él estaba, abrió los ojos y comenzó a agitarse en el seno de Lily.

Esta última estaba tan absorta en la conversación con su marido, que no se percató de nada.

"Ya ha pasado mas de una semana " le decía Lily a James, con el ceño fruncido "crees que les haya pasado algo? Quiero decir, tal vez fueron victimas de algun ataque… " murmuró bajando la voz, con lastima. Estaba haciendo referencia a la familia del niño.

"mmm.. no lo se, a estas alturas ya habríamos escuchado algo " le respondió un James pensativo.

"Espero que estén bien " dijo Lily suspirando. Luego miró al pequeño en sus brazos y sonrió: estaba haciendole puchero, y moviendo las manitos " ohh que te sucede pequeño? Quieres comer? Quieres que te pase la snitch de James?"

"Que no! "replicó James, y añadió rápidamente al ver los ojos entrecerrados de su mujer " Oye Lils, que te parece si vamos a Diagon alley y le compramos al niño un par de juguetes.. no mucho, ya sabes, no va a estar mucho tiempo, pero convengamos que mis snitch están sufriendo deterioros por mordidas y babas"

"Tienes razón James! Podriamos comprar tambien el libro de "recetas magicas para Niños" porque la verdad es que no se que clase de comidas comen a esta edad, y creo que el pobre ya se esta hartando de mis batidos de frutas y purés y ademas podriamos…. " pero se calló de repente al escuchar al niño balbucear y mover aun mas fuerte sus brazos.

""Ai ehh Iguss " decía el pequeño.

"mmm que crees que esta tratando de decir? " le preguntó James a Lily con el ceño fruncido

"Pues no se, ni tampoco se a que edad empiezan a hablar los niños; puede que q este confundido y que no este queriendo decir nada " le respondió Lily

"IUSS " gritó el niño.

"Iuss?mmm Sirius? " dijo James riéndose, " que va! Mira Lils, ya esta dañado el pobre. Una tarde entera con Sirius puede hacerte eso " y rió nuevamente ,al acordarse del dia anterior, cuando Sirius habia ido a visitarlos y se habia quedado encantado con el niño, que no hacia mas que sonreirle y dar grititos de felicidad cada vez que él lo alzaba.

"Hey! " gritó Sirius, saliendo de su escondite "me duele que digas eso a mis espaldas Prongs! Y yo que justo habia venido con la intencion de salvarles las vidas a tus preciadas snitchs " prosiguió el apuesto auror con gesto ofendido pero con brillo en sus ojos.

Luego, colocó el paquete alargado en los brazos del niño y gritó "Abracadabra!"

El niño giró la cara y lo miró con gesto sombrío; luego miró el paquete de colores ante si, y aplaudió con las manos, riendo.

Lily miró a Sirius fijamente a los ojos mientras ayudaba al pequeño a abrir el regalo.

"Sirius, si tu fueras otra persona te estaría agradeciendo por el regalo" dijo la pelirroja mientras rasgaba el papel", pero conociendo el historial de bromas que tu y mi esposo tienen " el ultimo papel cayo al piso "… UNA ESCOBA? Realmente! En que estas pensando Sirius? Mejor dicho, es que alguna vez piensas? "

"Tranquila Lils , estoy seguro que Padfoot lo hizo con la mejor intención, no es asi pads? " intervino James. Luego, mirando mas detenidamente al juguete agregó "ehm,,, Sirius, no se si lo recuerdas pero los examenes medicos de Lily mostraron que el niño tiene entre 14 o 15 meses.. esta escoba es para dos años o mas. " señaló el envoltorio de la mini-escoba, donde estaba escrito la edad de uso.

"Bah, James, no seas aburrido, es para 2 años o mas porque la mayoría de los niños no saben bien como montar escobas! Nosotros le enseñaremos! El pequeño… ehy, hablando de eso… " se detuvo, sin saber bien como continuar. Suspiró y su cara tomó una expresión mas seria.

"Escuchen, se que no quieren atarse al niño ni nada, pero.. es que no le van a poner algún nombre? "les preguntó, mirando a la pareja "quiero decir, decimos ""el niño esto, el pequeño aquello, el chiquilin "" prosiguió Sirius, poniendo cara de asco ante esa ultima palabra " tienen que ponerle algun nombre, aunque este sea temporario.! "

Los Potter se miraron, un poco avergonzados ante la propuesta de Sirius.

"Nosotros .. ya lo habíamos pensado Sirs " respondió Lily, evitando mirarlo a los ojos " pero no creimos que su familia iba a tardar tanto en reclamarlo.. pensábamos que solo serian un par de dias… no tenía sentido en ese entonces "

"Bueno, pues ya han pasado unos cuantos días y todavía no hay noticias de que es lo que pudo haber pasado… No estoy diciendo que no vaya a aparecer nadie, pero no podemos seguir nombrando al niño como.. precisamente "el niño"" dijo Sirius en tono pensativo. Luego exclamó como quien hace una revelacion importante "Propongo que le pongamos Sirius Jr, despues de todo, yo fui su primer palabra"

"Ja, no lo sueñes amigo, con un Sirius ya es suficiente! " respondió James "ademas, si siguiéramos con las costumbres de mi familia, su segundo nombre tendría que ser el mio, tal como mi padre me lo dio a mi "

"Ay James, esas tradiciones de los sangres pura.. realmente no logro entenderlas! " dijo Lily con expresión de censura.

"no es muy distinto que nombrar a sus hijas con nombres de flores, no lils? " le repuso con picardia su esposo, haciendo a Lily enrojecer.

" es-o..ra. " el niño decía, o trataba de hacerse entender desde los brazos de Lily, mirando a su primer juguete.

"Bueno… podríamos pensar en un buen nombre a la vuelta de Diagon Alley.. Vienes con nosotros Sirius?" preguntó Lily con una sonrisa, contenta con la idea de realizar "compras de bebe".

"Claro, no me lo perderia por nada: Sirius Jr, el mundo magico te espera! "

"Sirius!" "Callate padfoots!" dijeron al unisono James y Lily

.

* * *

James miró alrededor, tratando de no realizar movimientos bruscos, pues tenia al niño en sus brazon. Diagon Alley tenía solo una cuarta parte de la cantidad de gente de usual. Su amigo, quien se encontraba al lado suyo tambien mirando, reflejó sus pensamientos:

"Cada dia hay menos gente…." Suspiró. Miró hacia la calle principal y cuando sus ojos vislumbraron unas figuras acercandose, su boca dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Se volteó rapidamente hacia James" James, rápido! Pásame al niño!" dijo al ver al grupo de chicas de entre 20-30 años cada vez mas cerca.

James rió y le cedió el bebe: Sirius se alejó un poco de James y se puso a mirar a los alrededores con aire distraido. Trataba de aparentar al mismo tiempo una imagen de "padre amoroso" y de "veterano sexi". El efecto fue inmediato.

"Oooyy!" "Ahhhh!" "Oh que ternura!" dijeron a coro las voces de las tres brujas que se habían detenido a mirar al niño.

"Es tu hijo? " le preguntó una de las brujas mas jóvenes a Sirius.

"Por supuesto que lo es! " le respondió la amiga de ésta, de cabello castaño, antes de que Sirius pudiera hablar" Miralos , ambos con cabello negro, ojos claros.. y extremadamente guapos " a esto ultimo, le guiño un ojo descaradamente al Auror.

"Bueno, pues muchas gracias "dijo Sirius, aparentando humildad" Trato de hacer lo mejor posible estando solo, pero ya saben, criar a un hijo es muy complicado " les comentó, fingiendo un suspiro de tristeza "su madre se marchó y me dejó solo.. pero al menos aun tengo a mi pequeñin!"

"ohh" "Pobrecitooo" dijeron las muchachas con cara de tristeza

"Sirius BLACK! " la voz de Lily le llegó a sus espaldas. La pelirroja, que se habia ausentado durante unos 10 minutos para ir al banco, no habia querido llevar al niño con ella, (después de todo, los carros de Gringotts no son aconsejables para niños pequeños); sin embargo, habia llegado justo para encontrarse a Sirius rodeado de mujeres y al pequeño entre sus brazos haciendo pucheros.

"Uy me tengo que ir. Un placer señoritas" dijo Sirius sonriendole a las brujas pero alejándose rápidamente de ellas.

"increíble, eres increíble! .. Y tu para de reirte James " les gritaba Lily, mitad en serio y mitad en broma. Despues de todo, ya se habia acostumbrado a las payasadas de los dos merodeadores.

Quitó al niño de los brazos de Sirius y se disponian a marchar calle abajo cuando una voz fria llego a ellos: una voz conocida y odiada por los tres amigos.

"Pero bueno, miren a quienes tenemos por aqui… los dos brillantes aurores: Potter y Black, la salvacion del mundo magico… " Lucius Malfoy se encontraba tras de ellos, su voz cargada de desprecio. Luego sus ojos gelidos se posaron en Lily, y consecuentemente en el niño.

Miró al niño, luego a Lily y levantó una ceja. Lily sintió como el color se iba de su cara, pero le contestó la mirada desafiantemente.

"Vaya Potter, debería darte mis felicitaciones? " preguntó burlonamente el rubio, aunque en su voz habia cierto deje de curiosidad "Despues de todo, al parecer si haces milagros…"

James se hubiera abalanzado sobre Lucius de no haber sido por Sirius, quien lo sujetó y miró a Malfoy con cara de mas profundo odio.

"y porque dices eso Malfoy? que te hace pensar que el niño es un milagro, eh? es que sabes algo que no _deberias_ saber ….?" le preguntó astutamente Sirius. Después de todo, la condición de Lily era sabida por muy pocapersonas, y si bien el publico en general habia tenido noticias del ataque de los Potter, pocas eran los que sabian la imposiblidad de Lily de tener niños.

"Por supuesto que no, Black" respondió rapidamente el suodicho "es solo que me sorprende, despues del ataque sufrido y el acontecimiento tragico que conllevó_…_es admirable que Potter tenga el coraje de formar una familia, sobre todo considerando como ha fallado en protegerla."

"Seras! " gritó Sirius soltando a James y sacando su varita

"Lucius! " intervino la voz de una mujer "que esta pasando aquí?"

Narcisa Malfoy se acercó a ellos. Venia acompañada de un elfo, quien trasnportaba magicamente sus compras, y en sus brazos cargaba a un niño pequeño y rubio: el heredero de los Malfoy.

* * *

"Uy pero que incómodo!. Me pregunto cuando podre bajar de aquí…" pensaba Harry, sentado en los brazos de su madre. De repente, percibió un movimiento a su izquierda que lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta.

"Sirius! " pensó con alegria " SIRIUS, SIRIUS , SIRIUS!" comenzó a agitarse en los brazos de su madre y a emitir quejidos bajos.

Quería bajar y correr hacia Sirius, aunque todavia no podia caminar claro..._Pero porque no lo entendian sus padres? y peor, porque el no los podia entender?_

"Mmmm.. tal vez el ritual me ha hecho olvidar como hablar" reflexionó Harry.

Esto de ser un infante le resultaba muy raro… por momentos sentia como su parte adulta reaccionaba (podia tener pensamiento coherentes!), pero a veces, sus impulsos de niño eran demasiado fuertes y no podia detenerlos: lloraba, reia por cosas tontas (James ya le habia hecho el "ahí viene la escoba " con la comida, y èl _realmente_ lo habia disfrutado) y ni hablar de no poder ir al baño…

Vio como sus padres seguían hablando como si él no existiera… Se sintió mal! queria que le prestaran atencion, que lo notaran... y ademas, ahí estaba SIRIUS! .

Agitó sus manos con mas fuerza y trató de decirles que, literalmente, "ahí esta Sirius". Pero si bien logró captar la atencion de sus padres, estos solo se dedicaron a mirarlo y hablar entre ellos.

"SIRIUS" trato de decir nuevamente, impacientándose. Si no lo entendían, seguramente empezaría a llorar. Ya notaba el nudo en la garganta y su pecho comenzaba a agitarse por el llanto contenido

"Detesto ser bebe" pensó con amargura..

Vió como su padre abria la boca y decia algo.. y de repente, reconocio la palabra "sirius" y se puso contento: lo habian entendido!

Su padrino salió de la puerta y comenzó a hablar con sus padres: parecian estar bromeando. De repente, un paquete de colores brillantes fue a parar a su regazo, y escuchó como Sirius decia unas palabras raras que le hicieron sentir muy mal. ´

Por suerte, ese estado le duró menos de un minuto, ya que los colores llamativos del paquete lo distrajeron de ese sentimiento.

Sirius le habia traido un regalo! Quería saltar de emoción... se preguntó si es que sabia aplaudir, y se sintió contento cuando lo pudo "REGALO, REGALO, REGALO.. " pensaba felizmente Harry, el niño.

Vio como las manos de su madre rasgaban el paquete y se quedó asombrado.

"Una escoba.. Sirius me ha traido una escoba" pensó Harry, y estaba tan feliz que podria haber conjurado al mas fuerte de los patronus.

Escuchó a su madre gritar y de nuevo conversaciones… "es que no se cansan nunca de hablar?" pensaba, mirando la escoba, todavia sin poder creerselo.

Queria estrenarla en ese mismo instante, pero seguramente no lo dejarian usarla solo, lo creerian muy pequeño.

"Tal vez si comenzaba a hablar lo creerian lo suficientemente grande" reflexionó Harry, sin darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la idea.

"Escoba" pensaba Harry, mientras trataba que su boca emitiera dicha palabra.

"Creo que no funciona" razonó al ver como su juguete era retirado de sus manos y colocado sobre la mesa.

"Que tristeza, yo que queria volar" se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimos, pero no alcanzó a llorar porque su madre su madre lo estaba mirando, hablando y sonriendole, y eso siempre lograba quitarle el llanto...

* * *

"No entiendo que es lo que pretende sirius" pensaba Harry en los brazos de su padrino. Unas brujas desconocidas se les habian acercado y los estaban rodeando, hablandoles muy cerca y revolviendole los cabellos, haciendo que Harry se sintiera muy incomodo. Una de ellas hasta habia querido pellizcarle la mejilla!.

Si no hubiera sido por su madre, que apareció justo para salvarlo, hubiera tenido que recurrir a tirarle el pelo a Sirius hasta que éste lo bajara (habia descubierto que ese era el punto debil de su padrino).

Vió como su madre parecia estar regañando a Sirius y escuchó a su padre reir. Momentos mas tarde, percibió una nueva voz desconocida pero levemente familiar. Esa voz lo hizó sentir mal, e inconcientemente se apretó aun mas en los brazos de su madre.

Entonces lo vio: Lucius Malfoy. Sabia quien era y lo que había hecho.. seguramente él tambien sería uno de los responsables de las torturas que habian recibido sus amigos.

Forcejeó unos momentos en los brazos de su madre, pero se detuvo al ver el intento de su padre por abalanzarsele al rubio.

"Si! Mi padre le dará una paliza! ya verá ese sucio mortifago "se dijo Harry, quedandose quieto, esperando el momento de accion. Ahora, su padrino y Malfoy estaban hablando, y por lo que parecia Sirius tampoco iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados... vio como sacaba la varita y estaba dispuesto a maldecir al mortifago, pero algo lo detuvo.

Una nueva voz se hizo presente: Narcisa Malfoy y el pequeño Draco Malfoy.

Harry casi se muere de risa al ver a su archi-enemigo de la infancia con un chupete en la boca. Vio como Draco lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos grandes y abiertos, del mismo color que los de su padre pero mucho mas calidos. Luego con toda inocencia, el pequeño rubio le sonrió timidamente, y Harry, sin saber bien porque se la devolvió.

"Malfoy de pequeño no es tan malo " pensó harry, mirando al rubio. Este tenia en su mano una especie de bola, seguramente magica, que emitia colores.

Algo que dijeron sus padres, o tal vez porque ya habian llamado demasiado la atencion, hizo que los Malfoy se dieran media vuelta, dispuestos a alejarse rapidamente.

Sin embargo, el pequño Draco no se dio cuenta, y en la sorpresa dejo caer su juguete, el cual rodó por el suelo.

Harry lo vió y actuo sin pensarlo: vio como Draco comenzaba a llorar y quizo ayudarle, extendiendo su manita hacia la bola y pidiendole mentalmente que viniera… y asi lo hizo.

Lo que no contaba era que ésta vino con mucha fuerza hacia él, y como no pudo detenerala lo golpeó de lleno en la cara. Inmediatamente se puso a llorar.

* * *

"Han visto eso? " les preguntó Sirius a James y Lily, esta ultima calmando al niño que no paraba de llorar.

"No puedo creerlo " dijo Lily minutos mas tarde, mirando al niño en sus brazos, ya mas tranquilo " no es comun que hagan magia desde tan chicos. Normalmente los primeros signos de magia empiezan a lo años, o tal vez masª

"Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que es magico" repuso James, y vio como su amigo lo miraba con cara de asombro "que sucede?" preguntó James a Sirius, al verlo reir.

""Al menos ahora sabremos que es magico"" dijo Sirius, en una mala imitación " Prongs, por supuesto que el niño es magico! Como iba a poder atravesar las barreras magicas siendo un muggle?"

"Ah, cierto, me habia olvidado" comentó James algo avergonzado "es que todavia no sabemos nada de sus padres, y se me habia cruzado por la mente que tal vez estos eran muggles .. y bueno " medio terminó la frase, un poco rojo de vergüenza ante lo dicho.

"Vamosnos, los Malfoys ya nos han quitado mucho tiempo.." comentó Lily, pensativa. Parecia que iba a agregar algo mas, pero negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar por la calle.

Sirius y James se miraron, encogiendose de hombros y la siguieron.

* * *

**NA: Todavia Harry no tiene nombre.. adelanto: Voldemort sera nombrado y tambien habra algo de Dumbledore y Remus. Sin embargo, tengo examenes asi q actualizar tan seguido como ahora va a ser complicado! **

**Saludos y gracias a todos! besoo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La habitacion hubiera estado totalmente a oscuras de no ser por el fuego danzante en la chimena. Dos figuras podian dislumbrarse en medio de las sombras. Una estaba arrodillada, cabeza baja en gesto de total sumision. La otra, se encontraba sentada en una comoda butaca, de espaldas al primero.

El fuego, si bien tenue, permitia vislumbrar los cabellos rubios del arrodillado, quien parecia esperar una señal de su amo para poder hablar.

"Lucius, mi pequeño amigo escurridizo, a que se debe tu visita?" preguntó la voz siseante de la figura desde la butaca.

"Le traigo noticias de los Potter, mi señor " le respondió el arrodillado; luego, lentamente, se levantó del suelo, enderezandose pero cuidando de mantener la distancia entre si mismo y el otro hombre.

La butaca giró y las caras se enfrentaron. Lucius bajó rapidamente la mirada, temeroso de encontrarse con los ojos rubis de su amo. El otro sonrió con desprecio aunque podia distinguirse un odio contenido en su cara crispada.

Los Potter eran una espina dificil de sacar, lo sabia el señor Oscuro. Habia sacrificado a su valioso espia con tal de deshacerse de ellos , pero el inutil de pettegriew habia fallado; y no solo los Potters seguian vivos, sino mas desafiantes que nunca.

"Continua" se limitó a decir el Dark lord luego de un momento de silencio.

"Al parecer han ampliado su familia, mi señor. Los he visto dias atras, con un niño pequeño, un infante de la edad de mi Draco en los brazos de la sangre sucia " le contó el rubio.

"Mmm .. interesante. Asi que han decididó adoptar un niño. "comentó el innombrable con aire ausente desde la butaca. Luego se levantó y comenzó a andar por la habitacion, hasta detenerse en la chimenea, donde se quedó observando el fuego.

Lucuis Malfoy lo observó por unos instantes: Alto, cabello negro, nariz recta y sofisticada, lo unico que delataba el poder oscuro de su señor eran sus ojos, rojos como carbon. Podria haberse pensado que resultaba un ser atractivo, dejando de lado el rojo de su mirada, sin embargo, la magia negra que lo rodeaba era tan grande que cualquiera que se encontrara a su lado sentia la mas profunda necesidad de huir, como una presa siendo asediada por un cazador.

El mortifago decidió interrumpir el silencio:

"Mi señor, debo añadir que no solo he visto al niño en cuestion, sino que ademas tuve la fortuna de poder presenciar un suceso extraño "

Voldemort desvió la mirada del fuego y posó sus ojos en los del mortifago, quien hubiera bajado la vista nuevamente si no hubiera sido detenido por el otro

"Mirame Lucius" le ordenó al mortifago "de que suceso extraño hablas ?"

"Mi hijo Draco dejó caer su juguete, mi señor, y el hijo de los Potter lo convocó magicamente hacia él mismo" respondió el rubio.

"Magicamente, dices? " preguntó extrañado el dark lord " y dices que tiene aproximadamente la misma edad que tu hijo?"

"Si, mi señor"

"Extraño"murmuró Voldemort luego de una pausa, sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en el fuego "por ahora es un niño, pero tener a un futuro mago poderoso como juguete de Dumblendore es algo que preferiria evitar".

"Mi señor, cree que deberiamos tratar de eliminarlo? "preguntó Malfoy con intensidad. Odiaba a los Potter y a ese pulgoso de Black, y siempre buscaba cualquier oportunidad para lastimarlos.

El dark lord entorno los ojos y lo miró de forma dura.

"Dime, Lucius, que crees que publicará de mi el Profeta si el dia de mañana me dedico a asesinar infantes!? " preguntó en tono peligroso "Si mis mortifagos se dedicaran a atacar lo mas vulnerable de nuestra sociedad magica como lo son los niños, que posiblidades tendré de adquirir nuevos candidatos _leales_?" a esto último el rubio comenzó a temblar.

"Mi señor, yo.. yo no quise decir.. es que los Potter.."

"Silencio! " rugió el dark lord "soy tolerante contigo, mi querido Lucius, porque me resultas muy util, pero si vuelves a insinuar alguna estupidez como ésta serás tu el que termine eliminado"

"Si mi señor, lo siento, me dejé llevar por mi odio hacia los Potter" murumuró rapidamente el rubio

"Fijaté que no vuelva a ocurrir... he dejado vivo al hijo de los Longbottoms para mantener cierta reputacion, y no permitiré que nadie con deseos de venganza la arruine, esta claro?"

"si, mi señor"

Luego de un momento de pausa cargado de tension, Voldemort volvió a dirigirse a Malfoy.

"Te contactarás con el director o directora del departamento de Cuidado y Seguridad Infantil del ministerio. Lo convencerás, _bajo cualquier medio_, de organizar un evento publico, y hasta donaras el dinero para ello. Organizalo todo de aquí a dos meses o mas, a fin de evitar cualquier sospecha, y sobretodo, no dejes ver tu mano en esto"

"Por supuesto mi señor, haré como usted dice" le confirmó Malfoy efusivamente, para luego añadir temeroso "pero, mi señor, si puedo preguntar…cual es el objetivo de organizar el evento, si no es para atacar?"

"Tengo mis motivos Lucius, motivos que no compartiré contigo" respondió cortantemente el señor oscuro "ahora retirate, debo pensar"

"Si amo, lo siento mucho" y se marchó rapidamente.

Voldemort se sentó nuevamente en la butaca, meditando… _podría ser casualidad, tal vez no hubiera ningun tipo de conexión_, razonó. Sin embargo, si habia algo que habia aprendido a aceptar en la vida era que en las casualidades no existian, y si existian eran muy pocas.

Pero por el momento no habia de que preocuparse; nada habia que conectara al infante con la profecia escuchada por Mcnair dias atrás, en Hogsmade. No tenia sentido actuar de forma presipitada…Pero si lo que Lucius decia era cierto, si el niño resultaba poderoso… "_Los cuatro pilares representativos, unidos por un quinto…"_

Y si el niño era uno de los pilares, o peor aun, el quinto, destinado a destruirlo?

Mmm…tendria que averiguarlo, y de ser asi, manchar su reputacion y asesinarlo, despues de todo, en la guerra siempre hay que hacer sacrificios.

Pero primero se aseguraria de que asi fuera, y para ello, que mejor forma que verlo con sus propios ojos.. _Si_, Sonrió de forma cruel, _volveria a encontrarse con los Potter, hasta quizas hablaria con ellos, y los idiotas ni siquiera se percatarian de quien era._

* * *

Dos meses habian pasado en los que habian ocurrido muchos cambios.

El pequeño Harrison, o Harry, como le decian todos, habia empezado a pronunciar torpemente algunas palabras y hasta habia intentado dar sus primeros pasitos, para encanto de James y Lily.

Pero tambien habia provocado, volando con su escoba de juguete, el rompiemiento de varios floreros, habia atropellado al gato, Cuscus, en numerosas ocasiones y hecho rezongar a Lily mas de una vez, aunque la última le echaba mas la culpa a Sirius que a Harry, por ser el "padrino no-oficial mas irresponsable del mundo magico ".

Fue en una tarde en la que James se encontraba volviendo a su casa, luego de un agobiante dia de trabajo, en el que tuvo que entrevistar a tres posibles mortifagos, dos de los cuales resultaron serlo y el ultimo que se encontraba bajo el maleficio Imperius, cuando encontró en la cocina a Lily con ojos llorosos, mirando un pergamino que sostenia en la mano. Tenia el sello oficial del ministerio.

James se imaginó la situacion en cuestion de segundos. Seguramente los padres de Harry habrian aparecido, o algun pariente lejano lo habria reclamado, y el ministerio, según corresponde el caso, les habia enviado algun tipo de notificación o de aviso… Iban a tener que entregarlo. Dejarlo ir.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y carraspeó para tratar de liberalo un poco. Lily levantó la vista y lo miró. Pero en lugar de tristeza, se asombró al ver como ésta le sonria con una felicidad que no cabia en si de gozo.

Sin decirle nada, le tendió el papel a su marido.

James leyó y releyó el pergamino. No podia creerlo…

"Estimados Señor y Señora Potter:

Se los convoca para una entrevista a fin de iniciar los tramites pertinentes a la adopcion, si es que ustedes aun lo desean, del infante del caso archivado AB 203 debido a la ausencia de reclamos de cualquier padre/s o familiar/es del niño en cuestion.

Favor de acercarse a la oficina de " Gestionamiento en adopciones de NM " , el dia 5 de noviembre, a las 16 hs; llevar consigo al infante para examen medico*.

Ademas se les informa que deberan realizar un examen psicologico de aptitud y recibir futuras entrevistas con el trabajador social que llevara a cabo su caso.

Saludos coordialmente,

Helga Pretsckin,

Departamente de Cuidado y Seguridad Infantil

(*) es condicion obligatoria.

No tuvo tiempo de hablar que Lily ya se habia lanzado a sus brazos, llorando, riendo y hablando como podia en medio de la exitacion

"Oh James, tendremos nuestro niño, sera nuestro" reia y lloraba Lily, todavia abrazando a su marido. Luego se separó un poco y trató de adoptar una postura mas seria "se que no deberia estar contenta por esto… quiero decir, es posible que la familia de Harry este muerta y eso es egoista de mi parte pero yo… es que realmente…"

James no la dejó terminar, callandola con un beso que reflejaba todo el amor y la felicidad que sentia hacia su mujer y hacia su nuevo hijo.

La felicidad que irradiaba Lily lo llenaba de calor, y sin embargo algo turbaba su alma, opacando un poco su propia alegria. Era algo que ni siquiera su mujer sabia que él tenia… miedo.

Miedo a no poder proteger a su familia, miedo a volver a desilusionar a Lily… y si algo le pasaba a Harry? Y si no era lo suficientemente bueno para protegerlo? Y si volvian a perder un hijo?

O peor, y si resultaba un mal padre, y Lily se daba cuenta de ello? Que haria? Que podria hacer? Su padre ya no vivia para pedirle consejos, y preguntarle a su mejor amigo era un caso perdido.

Tenia una mezcla de emociones tan fuertes y opuestas, tanto positivas como negativas, que se sentia como en un carro de gringrotts. Le sonrió a Lily tratando de no dejar ver su temor, y la consoló diciendole que no habia persona mas bondadosa en la tierra que ella.

"Amor, tendremos que arreglar la habitacion de Harry, y comprarle mas juguetes, y sabanas, y una buena cuna… mmm , tambien habria que empezar a hacer planes para su futura educacion, James, no podemos dejar que llegue a Hogwarts sin saber leer y escribir correctamente! "decia a mil por hora Lily " y tambien podriamos…. "

Pero James no la escuchó ya que se separó de ella con la excusa de ir al baño.

Pero en lugar del baño terminó en la biblioteca. Le tenia mucho apreció a ese lugar. Tal vez porque de chico pasaba muchas horas sentado junto a su padre, mientras este trabajaba y James planeaba bromas.

Se sentó en la silla detras del escritorio, agarrandose la cabeza con las dos manos. Estaba feliz, realmente queria tener un hijo, y el pequeño Harry era literalmente un angel, tan guapo con su cabello ondulado y negro azabache, con sus ojos grandes, su boca llena que se curvaba siempre en una sonrisa traviesa…

Suspiró y sonrió al pensar que las chicas harian fila por su hijo cuando este creciera.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Creyendo que era Lily, se preparó mentalmente para el reproche que vendria por haberla dejado sola. Sn embargo, se asombró al voltear y no ver a nadie en la puerta.

Ésta se encontraba abierta y él estaba seguro que la habia cerrado.

"Pa i " dijo una vocesita.

James se levantó de su asiento, miró al suelo y vió a Harry gateando hacia él. El escritorio lo habia ocultado de su vista.

"pequeño, que haces aquí? Que mami irresponsable tienes que te deja solo, eh?" le dijo al niño que lo miraba intensamente y con expresion seria. Le parecia raro que Harry estuviera alli, ya que Lily no era para nada una persona irresponsable.

Levantó a Harry del suelo y se quedó observandolo. Le revolvió los cabellos, jugó con una de las manitos y le dio un beso en la frente. Al verlo ahí con él, de la misma forma en que habian estado él y su padre, hizo que la situación fuera mucho mas real. Lo invadió un sentimiento de amor tan profundo que por un momento no pudo hablar. Y luego, lo supo, tan claro como el agua:

"No dejare que te pase nada hijo" dijo abrazandolo; no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas al recordar el dolor de perder a su primer primogenito. Lo abrazó mas fuerte. "Primero muerto. Primero, **Muerto…"**

* * *

Harry se encontraba..aburrido. Debia admitir que volar con su escoba ya no lo satisfacia de igual forma que antes. Y tenia tanto tiempo de sobra que a veces hacia travesuras, con cierta culpa, solamente para tener algo que hacer.

Sabia que a su madre no le gustaba que jugara con su alimento, o que a veces utilizara a su puré de papas para lanzarlo como municiones (sobre todo cuando venia Sirius), pero es que estaba _taaan_ aburrido…

Para su orgullo, habia empezado a decir algunas palabras, y ya podia decir _casi_ perfectamente "galleta"(las de su mama eran las mejores!), "Sirius", "escoba", "cuscus" , entre otras… pero las palabras que mas queria decir, "papa" y "mama" todavia le costaban, tal vez porque tanto James como Lilly jamas se habian esforzado en tratar de que él las aprendiera…

De hecho, le extrañaba que Lily y James jamas lo llamaran "hijo", y no entendia porque a veces su madre lo acostaba a dormir y lloraba… es que habia hecho algo malo?

Su padre era otra historia. A veces lo miraba y se ponia triste y furioso al mismo tiempo, haciendolo sentir muy mal.

Harry no queria desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, pero de vez en cuando venian a él recuerdos lejanos, como ecos en su memoria, y se acordaba de gente, de caras, de situaciones… recordaba a los Weasley, aunque cada dia mas difusamente; recordaba tambien a sus amigos, pero sobretodo en sus pesadillas, donde estaban siendo torturados. Luego despertaba llorando a pleno pulmon, con el recuerdo de su amiga, _se llamaba Hermione_?, gritando y suplicando…

Tambien recordaba algo de su padrino; Sabia que era el mismo que ahora jugaba con él y que le habia enseñado a montar en escoba, pero los recuerdos que tenia del hombre eran distintos.. su padrino estaba mas demacrado en comparacion con el actual, y terriblemente flaco… aunque no podia recordar bien el porqué.

Sentado en su cuna, luego de su siesta, Harry estaba seriamente planteandose empezar a llorar a proposito, solamente para que lo saquen de su aburrimiento. De repente, escuchó la puerta de al lado de su cuarto abrir y cerrarse.

Su mama al parecer seguia en la cocina, ya que la escuchaba hablar, por lo que su papa tendria que estar ahí con ella, lo cual queria decir que Sirius era la persona que habia entrado alli.

Contento de que su padrino habia venido, quizo darle una sorpresa. Miró la cuna que tenia delante de él y que no le permitia salir, y deseó tener el poder de hacer desaparecer los garrotes.

De pronto, el recuerdo de si mismo y un chico gordo le vino a la mente. Recordaba que él habia liberado a una serpiente haciendo desaparecer el vidrio del estanque! .

Se propuso tratar de re-imitar la situacion, imaginando al chico gordo golpeandolo y el callendo al piso, lastimado, y deseando que el vidrio, no, los garrotes de su cuna desaparecieran…

Al principio, nada ocurrió y Harry empezó a frustrarse cada vez mas.. justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el enojo y las lagrimas, los barrotes desaparecieron con un sonido 'Plop!', dejandolo libre para bajar.. y asi lo hizó.

Se puso en seguida en marcha pero para su desgracia, la puerta estaba cerrada.

"que injusto!" pensó haciendo inconcientemente pucheros "porque tenia que estar cerrada!? Estupida puerta!" y la golpeó lo mas fuerte que pudo con su manito. Para su asombró, la puerta se abrió ligeramente. Tuvo miedo a que se cerrara por lo que entró a la sala lo mas rapido posible.

Mientras gateaba, no vio a Sirius como pensaba sino a padre.

"papi" quizo decir pero su boca no formó del todo bien la palabra.

Su padre lo miró sorprendido; _"por lo menos habia logrado sorprender a alguien"_ pensó Harry contento. Luego fue alzado y depositado sobre el regazo de James. Harry podía ver que su padre estaba triste. Quería ayudarlo pero no sabia como. Su padre comenzó a hablarle de forma distinta a la habitual , parecia emocionado por algo. Sintió como lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba. Alguien habia lastimado a su padre!

En ese momento, Harry se prometió a si mismo cuidar de su padre durante toda su vida y no permitir que nadie lo lastimara.

"Nadie te lastimará papá, primero muerto!" se dijo a si mismo, mientras intentaba adivinar la causa del mal de su padre.

* * *

James y Lily se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera, aguardando pacientemente a que el medimago terminara de examinar a su pequeño.

Habian tenido una entrevista mas que exitosa con el asistente social, Roger Wilde, y éste les habia asegurado que no habia nada que temer y que todo iba viento en popa.

Lily se preguntaba que le diria el medimago cuando notara la extraña marca que tenia su hijo en la frente. Ella, que ya habia examinado al niño, no habia podido llegar a ninguna conclusion y no sabia bien que pensar al respecto.

Las puertas se abrieron y una voz los invitó a pasar.

Sobre una camilla se encontraba tendido su hijo, riendo y dando palmas. El doctor lo miraba, entre divertido y extrañado. A Lily por otro lado le parecia extraño que un medimago que trabajara en el ministerio portara el cabello color azul, pero optó por no decir nada, aunque su profesionalismo estricto casi la hace hablar.

James, siendo _James_, no pudo evitar reir a la vista del medico, y aunque intentó disimularlo no pudo del todo.

El medico lo miró extrañado, tal vez preguntandose por la salud mental del auror, pero como Lily, tambien optó por callar, aunque su semblante se torno mas serio, adoptando un tono profesional.

"Bueno, todo esta bien, su h¡jo goza de excelente salud y al parecer sus facultades mentales no solo alcanzan las promedios, sino que las supera con creces" dijo esto ultimo sonriendo, "al parecer tienen a un futuro prodigio en sus manos" sin embargo, su sonrisa se volvió un poco mas torcida.

Lily sonrió radiante de felicidad, mientras que James lo miró con gesto serio y dijo:

"Lamentablemente salió a su madre" , lo cual fue seguido de un ligero golpe en el brazo por parte de su esposa.

"Hay otra cosa" prosiguió el medico, haciendo caso omiso al chiste de James " dos, en realidad. Se habran percatado que el niño tiene una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, verdad? "

"Si, yo soy medi-bruja" respondió rapidamente Lily "pero cuando realice el examen de chequeo no pude encontrarle ninguna explicacion"

"Señora Potter, sé perfectamente quien es usted y que hace, y mientras no dudo de sus capacidades como medica, quiero que entienda que en el futuro, tendra que poner en otras manos la salud de su hijo. Despues de todo, no podria ser imparcial" le dijo severamente el medico.

Lily enrojeció de vergüenza, sintiendose como una niña que habia sido castigada. James, por otra parte, tomó como personal la critica hacia su mujer.

"_Disculpeme_,pero creo que Lily es perfectamente capaz de diagnosticar a Harry" exclamó enojado.

"Pues yo creo que no, señor Potter" respondió firmemente el médico "un medico no puede atender a un familiar si éstos se encuentran en gravedad; solo podría intervenir en minioridades. De lo contrario, seria poco profesional"

"bah, usted dice poco profesional.. y donde interviene su "profesionalimos" en la apariencia ridicula que lleva , eh? " le preguntó con sorna James.

"Pero de que esta hablando?" preguntó a su vez, mas enojado, el medi-mago.

"James! Chst" lo reprendió Lily, pero su marido la ignoró

"Estoy hablando de que teñirse el cabello de azul y salir asi al trabajo es señal de poco profesionalismo!" le gritó James.

"QUE? Mi cabello es color castaño, señor Potter! Tal vez deberia hacerse examinar los ojos"

"Mi vista esta bien; estoy tan seguro como que el cielo es celeste y su pelo es azul " le dijo James, sin perder la oportunidad de hacer otro chiste.

El medimago buscó la mirada de Lily para confirmar la locura de su marido, pero al ver que esta no decia nada, conjuró un espejo frente asi.

Su rostro paso de sorpresa, a enojo y finalmente, para asombro de los Potters, a divertido.

"Bueno, esto trae a flote el segundo tema a tratar " y con un movimiento de varita, su cabello volvió a su color original. "Hice un examen de rutina para corroborar el estado del nucleo magico de su hijo. Permitame que la aburra, señora Potter,estoy seguro que usted ya sabe del tema pero tal vez su marido no."

Dicho esto, el medico se dirigió a James "los nucleos magicos crecen a medida que el mago tambien lo hace hasta llegar a estabilizarse por completo, entre lo años, aproximadamente. Alli es cuando comienza la llamada "magia accidental" de la que estamos tan acostumbrados a escuchar, ya que al finalizar su desarrollo el niño es capaz de utilizar su magia, aunque de forma involuntaria, claro."

"El examen realizado mostró que su hijo no muestra ninguna anomalia. El nucleo esta creciendo con una actividad normal-media y todo indica que sera un buen mago. Sin embargo, de no haber sido por un pequeño accidente magico de su hijo, o mejor dicho , _dos _contando el de mi cabello, no habria realizado otro examen, uno mas profundo, el "**ignus corus**" "

A esto, Lily lo miró asombrada. James, por otra parte, no entendia que habia de raro que su hijo tuviera brotes de magia accidental prematuros. "_Y qué si era un poco temprano para eso? Mejor antes que nunca!" _pensó.

"El "ignus corus" "prosiguió el medico "muestra lo que el examen de rutina no hace, es decir el _tamaño _del nucleo, en lugar de su desarrollo. Llamó a mi atencion, mientras revisaba a su hijo, un juguete que salió disparando y atravesó la habitacion llendo en direccion hacia él. Y eso no es todo, su hijo no solo fue capaz de invocarlo, sino que ademas lo detuvo en pleno aire… magicamente. Logrado su objetivo, se puso a jugar con el juguete como si nada."

A esto, tanto Lily como el medico miraron con admiracion a Harry, mientras que James empezaba a entender el misterio de las galletas que desaparecian. _Pobre Canuto_, _lo habian culpado en vano._

"Entenderan ahora el porque realicé un examen mas detallado" dijo el medico en busca de aprobacion. "Y dejenme decirles que no me arrepiento."

El hombre calló por unos instantes; habia realizado el hechizo dos veces, y en ambas el resultado fue el mismo. Odiaba no poder dar una explicacion satisfactoria a sus pacientes, pero mas odiaba no poder darselas a él mismo. La pareja lo observaba atentamente, asi que decidió concluir.

"Señor y señora Potter, su hijo tiene un nucleo magico cuyo tamaño ya corresponde al de un mago adulto y operacomo tal, causando estos arrebatos de magia. Y aun mas, al parecer sigue expandiendose! Si su desarrollo promedio es como el de cualquier otro niño, cuando llegue a lo años de edad tendra el doble de capacidad para poder desarrollar su magia!"

Lily y James intercambiaron una mirada de asombro. No sabian si tomarse la noticia a bien o a mal. Finalmente, Lily preguntó:

"Cual cree que es la explicacion? "

"No tengo ni idea… y sinceramente, señora Potter, dudo que hasta el mismo Albus Dumblendore lo sepa"

**NA: Gracias a todos por los reviews! **

**Con respecto a lo de la pocion, preferia que James y Lily sufrieran un poco je, que mala soy! Muy melodramatico lo mio, lo se**

**Respecto a Voldemort: Prefiero un señor oscuro mas racional, por lo que este voldemort no ha hecho tantos Horrocrux, ademas es mas estratego y tiene mas "etica" que el otro...**

**Albus Dumblendore va a jugar un papel pero todavia no lo he definido bien, igual la historia sera siempre James-Lily-Harry-Sirius center, variando el protagonismo en los caps.**

**Hay obviamente una nueva profesia que involucrara a 4 personas mas... misterio :)**

**bueno, creo que eso es todo! Saludos y gracias por la buena onda!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Tenia muchoooo sueño. Habia tenido dos pesadillas, despertandose a plena noche con llanto a todo pulmon; habia soñado con la chica de pelo plateado, y otra mas joven, parecida a ella _¿su hermana quizas?_ Le estaban gritando algo y la mas grande parecia estar herida…

Por suerte su mama habia acudido las dos veces, la primera sola y la segunda con su papi, quien se puso a hacer figuras graciosas con su varita, haciendolo reir mucho… _¡su padre era el mejor del mundo! _

Pero por ese mismo motivo no habia podido dormir mucho, y cuando lo levantaron a la mañana siguiente estaba muy gruñon. Tanto que ni siquera quizo comer las galletas tan ricas de su madre, y casi se queda dormido en la silla!

Su mamá pareció comentarle algo a su papa, y éste lo miro con cara de susto. Como podia distinguir cada vez mas palabras, supo que hablaban de algun baño y tambien habian mencionado a "niños" y al "ministerio".

Su papá se levantó con aire resignado, y lo tomó en sus brazos…_¿A dónde iban?_ , Le parecia raro que su madre no los acompañara, ya que normalmente era ella quien se encargaba de vestirlo_. Bueno, no importaba, lo unico que queria era dormir…_

* * *

_Dioses, que cansancio_! Necesitaba realmente una buena taza de café. Miró a su mujer, y no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar que, incluso con ojeras, su Lily era realmente hermosa.

Se sentó en la silla y ayudó a su mujer a preparar el desayuno. Como los dos estaban muy cansados, casi ni hablaron durante todo el preparativo. Sólo cuando pudo sentarse y sorber unos cuantos tragos de café, su mente comenzó a funcionar.

La noche anterior Harrison los habia despertado no una, sino dos veces, llorando con tal fuerza que ni siquiera él pudo seguir durmiendo, incluso con el sueño profundo que tenia.

"Estoy tan cansada, que empiezo a entender a Molly con sus deseos de tener un elfo " dijo Lily, acorde con sus pensamientos.

La miró y no le contestó nada, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

" James, habrá que bañar a Harry antes de ir al evento de niños del Ministerio, asi se despierta un poco. Miralo, esta que se cae dormido en la silla el probrecito " dijo Lily mirando al pequeño con una semi- sonrisa en su rostro. Luego volteó hacia él. "Tendrás que hacerlo tu solito, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.. crees que puedes hacerlo? "

Miró rapidamente a su hijo, con miedo, era tan chiquito.._ y si lo ahogaba?_

Vió como su mujer comenzaba a fruncir el ceño en señal de enojo. Su Lily ya de por si daba miedo enojada, y si le agegaba la falta de sueño…. Suspiró resignado y cargó a su hijo en los brazos.

Éste lo miro con expresion confundida, pero pronto apoyó la cabeza en sus hombres y segundos mas tarde ya estaba dormido nuevamente.

Cuando llegó al baño, pusó a llenar la bañera y agregó los productos magicos para bebés, al igual que unos cuantos juguetes. Sabia que a su hijo le encantaba bañarse, ya que Lily mas de una vez le habia comentado cuan divertido jugaba Harry en el agua, pero hasta el momento jamas lo habia presenciado.

Apoyó a Harry en la tabla que utilizaban para cambiarlo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, despertandolo.

El niño comenzó a emitir quejidos y parecia estar realmente molestó, aunque todavia no habia abierto los ojos.

Cuando lo tomó en sus brazos, no hacia mas que tratar de liberarse, haciendo la tarea de cargarlo mas dificil que nunca.

Finalmente, lo depositó en la bañera llena de agua. El efecto fue inmediato…"BUAAAA!"

"Ya, ya, hijo, tranquilo, mira, ves aquí tienes a tu pato, no quieres jugar con él? " le preguntó en un intento de calmarlo

"BUAAAA! BUA BUA AAAA!" continuaba llorando.

"_James, todo bien?"_ preguntó la voz de su mujer desde lejos

"sisi, es solo que Harry no para de llorar!" Le trató de contestar pero no supo si lily lo habia escuchado en medio del llanto "vamos campeon, no llores, mira, aquí esta el patito, y mira como va a hacia ti, ves? Va nadando en medio del mar, mira como lo mueven las olas " trataba de tranquilizarlo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y moviendo el agua imitando al mar.

Su hijo paro de llorar, abrió los ojos y lo miró con cara de odio. Lo ultimo que vio James fue como Harry levantaba los brazos hacia él… luego, agua.

* * *

_¡ Que malo era su padre!_ Lo habia despertado en lo mejor de su sueño, y encima le quitaba la ropa con tanta torpeza que continuar durmiendo era tarea imposible. Realmente deseaba que terminara de cambiarlo de una buena vez por todas, asi podia seguir durmiendo.

Sintió como era cargado nuevamente y como estaba tan molesto quizo golpearlo con sus brazitos, aunque obviamente no pudo…

De repente, PLAF.. estaba mojado! Lo habian llevado a la bañadera… no! El queria seguir durmiendo, porque NADIE lo comprendia…."BUAAAA….!""

"BUAAAAA…."

Vio como su padre le hablaba pero no queria escucharlo. Jamás habia estado tan molesto con él como hasta ese momento.

"BUAAAA…"

Le haria pagar esta ofenda! Buscaria cobrar venganza!...Luego, se le ocurrio un plan:

_Bien,si su padre disfrutaba mojandolo,_ abrió los ojos ylo miró con odio, _entonces él no se quedaria atrás! _Levantó los brazos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas empapar a su padre.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, aunque quizas con mas intensidad de lo que él hubiera querido, ya que toda el agua que lo rodeaba salió disparada de la bañera con mucha fuerza y terminó cayendo sobre su papa, mojandolo de pies a cabeza y tumbandolo sobre el piso

"LILYYY" escuchó como su papá llamaba a su mamá, y se asustó. Estaba vez su madre lo regañaria en serio. Escuchó unos pasos acercandose y se esforzó por poner la mejor cara de perrito mojado que tenia.

* * *

Jamas Lily habia experimentado una mañana tan desastroza,(contando a partir del momento en donde habia aparecido Harry, llenandolos de alegria), como lo habia sido aquella mañana. Cuando entró al baño no sólo lo encontró totalmente desordenado, con shampoos, jabones y accesorios desparramados por el suelo, sino que ademas estaba totalmente inundado.

Para su sorpresa, la bañadera estaba totalmente vacia, y Harry se encontraba sentado en ella, temblando de frio y con cara de lastima, mientras que el descerebrado de su marido estaba tirado en el piso, totalmente mojado, como si el baño se lo hubiera tomado él.

"James!" le gritó furiosa" que ha pasado aquí!? Mira este desastre, mas vale que lo limpies! Y Harry no puede estar asi o se resfriará! " realmente no entendia como su marido podia ser tan infantil.

"Para tu informacion Evans no fue mi culpa, de acuerdo? Fue TU hijo el que volcó todo el agua sobre mi, magicamente! " le respondió James. Lily se sorprendió, ya que él jamas la llamaba por su apellido, solo en contadas ocasiones cuando discutian y estaba muy enojado.

"Ademas, casi me ahogo, gracias por preguntar! "siguió James "pero no te preocupes, si muero ahogado antes me asegurare de dejar en buenas condiciones el baño! " terminó sarcasticamente.

Lily frunció los labios y miró a su pequeño. Parecia tan inocente! Lo miraba con sus ojos grandes y le temblaba el labio inferior. Sin embargo, ella sabia que su marido le estaba diciendo la verdad, asi que tomó aire y se dirigió a Harry con gesto enojado.

"Harrison James Potter! Que sea la ultima vez que haces algo asi! Estas castigado, nada de galletas por 3 dias! "

Luego, tomó una toalla, lo envolvió en ella y lo cargó en sus brazos. Iba a salir del baño pero se detuvo en la puerta.

"mmm James!" dijo volteando a ver a su marido, que se estaba incorporando del piso "deberias aprovechar y bañarte… visto que ya estas todo mojado" terminó de decir encogiendose de hombros y salió de la habitacion, dejando un furioso auror en el baño.

* * *

1 hora mas tarde, los Potter habian finalmente llegado a su destino: Hogsmeade. Aunque habian llegado sobre la hora, un tumulto de gente y niños ya correteaban por las calles, los ultimos atraidos por toda la variedad de juegos magicos que acababan de ser montados en las galerias.

Éstas se encontraban divididas por sectores, según las distintas edades de los infantes. Una gran pancarta colgaba magicamente en el cielo: " Feria del Niño Magico: Auspiciado por el MM".

James y Lily consultaron a un empleado sobre los eventos que iban a darse por la tade y fueron al sector de Informacion para conseguir un mapa del sitio. Harry miraba todo y trataba de tomar en sus manos cualquier objeto que pasara, desde platillos voladores hasta pajaritos de papel encantados.

"mira Lils, hay una mini pista de quidditch! Y organizaran torneos! GENIAL! " le comentó James entusiasmado a su esposa.

"Que pasa cornamenta, ahora tienes que jugar contra niños de 7 años para poder ganar?" les dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Sirius era uno de los aurores que, al no tener hijos, se habia ofrecido a actuar como agente de seguridad y por lo tanto se encontraba con su vestimenta oficial de auror.

"Canuto, amigo! " lo saludo James con un abrazo, mientras lily le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"SIriUUUS " gritó el pequeño Harry sonriendole y mostrando sus blancos dientecitos.

"Hace cuanto tiempo llegaron?" les preguntó Sirius, revolviendole los cabellos a Harry.

"Recien llegamos. Ibamos a ir a la galeria d años, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, o tu trabajo te lo impide?" contestó y preguntó a su vez Lily.

"Nah, puedo hablar y vigilar al mismo tiempo. Ademas, no quiero perderme al pequeño Harry montado en los mini-hippogrifos encantados"

"Perfecto!" dijo sonriente James.

"Hey sirius, a que no sabes lo que pasó esta mañana" comentó Lily con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, y para consternacion de James "pues resulta que…."

Y los tres se encaminaron por la galeria, en medio de las risas de Sirius y Lily, y de un James bastante callado.

* * *

Todo era tan magico y divertido. Lleno de colores, con movimiento por todos lados, gente que paseaba, riendo, niños montados en escobas…

Mirando alrededor, no podia evitar sentirse un poco extraño… no sabia bien porque, pero algo en el lugar le resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, cada vez que se esforzaba por hacer memoria, algun objeto divertido pasaba cerca suyo y lo distraia.

De repente, escuchó la voz de su padrino y un recuerdo fugaz se le vino a la mente… una casa con tablas, tapizada y destruida, sus amigos, el chico del cabello rojo y la chica morena.. y un perro, un perro que los atacaba.

"Sirius!" recordó Harry, y a su vez saludó a su padrino. Claro, la casa de sus recuerdos era la casa de los gritos, en Hogsmeade! Estaban en el pueblo, como no lo reconocio antes? Fue en la casa de los gritos donde habia visto a Sirius por primera vez, bueno, al menos como hombre. Tambien habia paseado con sus amigos por las calles del pueblo, comprado regalos para navidad y golosinas… trató de recordar mas pero sus memorias eran difusas.

Estaba tan perdido en sus semi-recuerdos que no se percató que su madre le hablaba, y mucho menos que ya habian llegado a su destino.

Escuchó como su mamá le comentaba a Sirius que Harry no habia dormido mucho, y a pesar de estar cansado, se alegró de comprobar que cada vez era mas capaz de reconocer, no solo palabras, sino ademas frases completas.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a un puñado de niños y niñas mas o menos de su edad, jugando con juguetes que jamas habia visto!

Se entusiasmó mucho, y trató de liberarse de los brazos de su madre, quien no tuvo ningun problema en depositarlo del otro lado del cerco que separaba a los niños de los adultos.

Se acercó, mitad caminando y mitad gateando, a donde habia unos de peluches de dragones que parecian moverse por si solos, volando y emitiendo luces y vapor (en baja cantidad); sin embargo antes de llegar a su destino, un niño de pelo rojo lo detuvo.

Habia caminado torpemente hacia el mismo destino que Harry, pero al parecer, ser mas alto le proporcionaba una menor estabilidad, y como todavia no podia caminar recto, se desvió y tropezó con Harry, tirando a ambos al suelo.

Harry fue aplastado por el niño, pero a pesar del golpe no pudo evitar sentirse muy contento… habia algo en aquel chico que lo emocionaba.

El niño, por otro lado, no parecia estarlo. El pelirrojo trató de enderezarse pero calló hacia atrás con fuerza.

Harry vió como sus ojos castaños se llenaban de lagrimas, y de pronto recordó:

"Rwon?" le preguntó timidamente.

El niño lo escuchó, y detuvo su llanto, tal vez sorprendido por escuchar su nombre.

Se miraron, analizandose mutuamente. Luego, Harry sonrió y señaló a los dragones con el indice. Éstos habian comenzado a volar en circulo, persiguiendose unos a otros.

Los dos niños rieron ante el espectaculo y gatearon juntos hacia ellos.

* * *

Albus Dumblendore era un hombre conocido no solo por su poder y sus habilidades magicas, gustos exoticos, atuendos disparatados, entre otras cualidades, sino tambien por su amor hacia los niños.

Cuando supo del evento que organizaba el ministerio, una parte suya se inquietó: "_Y si era una trama de Tom para atacar o capturar a miembros de la orden, o simplemente para generar una situacion de panico entre la multitud, exponiendo una vez mas al MM como un ente ineficiente e inoperante…? " _

Sin embargo, si habia algo a lo que Dumblendore daba gracias, era a la "moral" que tenia Tom de no atacar infantes. Y por lo tanto, sabria que no planearia algo asi en estos eventos, donde muchos niños podrian sufrir daños colaterales.

Dumblendore no era ningun tonto y sabia que los motivos detrás de esa politica poco tenia que ver con el amor que Tom profesaba a los niños, pero tenia la tranquilidad de saber que, incluso en los tiempos de guerra donde vivian, al menos no habria sangre magica inocente derramada.

Sonrió al ver a un par de niños que lo esquivaron por poco, corriendo desaforados detrás de un platillo volador.

Albus sentia ademas un especial cariño hacia los niños mas pequeños, pues si bien todos los niños eran puros, los infantes se divertian facilmente con todo y parecian tener una expresion de asombro permanente en sus caritas.

Al pasar por la galeria de juegos para 1-3 años, divisó a James y Lily Potter, junto con un Sirius auror, hablando con Arthur y Molly Weasley; la ultima cargaba en sus brazos a su hija de tres meses de edad. Vió como la pareja Weasley se despidia de los Potters y de Sirius, intercambiando afectos.

A lo lejos, tambien divisó a Lucius Malfoy junto a su esposa Narcisa, su hijo y un hombre rubio que no conocia.

Vio como Narcisa depositaba al pequeño Draco del otro lado del vallado y se reunia nuevamente con su marido. Los tres parecian platicar amenamente, pero Albus pudo notar la intensidad con que el acompañate de los Malfoy miraba a los niños. Tenia una mirada calculadora en el rostro que a Albus no le gustaba.

Subitamente, un mal presentimiento lo golpeó en el pecho, y hubiera querido dejarlo pasar si no fuera por el hecho de que sus presentimientos normalmente eran bastante acertados.

Se acercó a los Potter y los saludo, iniciando una placentera charla, aunque su mente seguia con aquel hombre.

* * *

Harry estaba teniendo el mejor de los dias!

Ahí estaba su amigo, vivo, y no gritando de dolor como en sus sueños. Como ya se habian cansado de los dragones, se habian sumergido en una especie de pileta llena de pelotas de colores, lanzandolas al aire y viendo como estas rebotaban y magicamente volvian a la pileta. Mas de una vez lo golpeo una, pero eran muy suaves asi que no le importó y hasta se rió.

De repente, vio a un niño rubio que le resultaba familiar… era Malfoy Jr!

Éste se encontraba mirando todo asombrado, pero parecia que su timidez le impedia adentrarse.

A Harry le dio mucha pena, pues estaba descubriendo que su ex –archi enemigo tal vez no era tan malo como parecia; despues de todo, Harry habia rechazado su mano sin apenas casi conocerlo, y aunque el rubio habia insultado a Ron, viendolo ahora tan timido, Harry pensó que tal vez su forma de actuar no era mas que una manera de ocultar sus inseguridades.

Asi que salió de la pileta decidido a encontrarse con Malf.. no, Draco, y tenderle ahora él su mano… figurativamente hablando, claro.

Caminó torpemente hacia donde el rubio se encontraba; éste lo miró y bajó rapidamente la mirada.

"Dragoo… wuegass? " Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos que le resultaban familiares.

Al parecer le entendió, ya que asintió timidamente, ojos clavados en su regazo y le sonrió un poco.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia Ron, quien habia parado de tirar pelotas y que se encontraba muy entretenido mordiendo una.

Harry aprovechó el momento de distraccion de Ron para lanzarle una pelota… que casi le da. Sin embargo, la pelota pasó lo suficientemente cerca como para llamarle la atencion al pelirrojo, quien levantó la mirada.

Ron y Draco se miraron…Harry casi podia escuchar a su amigo diciendo: "los Malfoys y los Weasley son como agua y aceite, jamas nos mezclamos!"; sin embargo, Ron pronto decidió que era mas divertido seguir comiendo su pelota, y Draco se puso a investigar alrededor en busca de nuevos tesoros.

"Rwon!" dijo Harry. Cuando su amigo lo volvió a mirar, aprovechó para presentarle al rubio; "Drago" le dijo y señaló a Draco con el dedo.

"Drago" ahora el rubio lo miró. El moreno señaló a Ron "Rwon".

Ahora si Draco y Ron se observaron con mas atencion. Ron sin dejar de mirar a Draco, se levantó y le ofreció, un poco timido, su pelota baboseada. Draco por otro lado recibió contento la pelota y a cambio le dio un dulce que tenia escondido en su bolsillo.

Y ese fue el comienzo de una buena amistad.

* * *

"Profesor Dumblendore, que bueno verlo por aquí!" lo saludo cordialmente James.

"Es un placer verlo, señor" dijo a su vez Lily, mientras Sirius sonreia detrás de su hombro

" James, Lily, cuantas veces tendre que decirles que me llamen Albus? " les replico sonriente el director de Hogwarts.

Lily tuvo la descencia de sentirse avergonzada, mientras que James rio con ganas:

"Lo siento, Albus, los viejos habitos no mueren nunca"

Albus sonrió y miró a los niños detrás del cerco. Habia un par de gemelas que jugaban con muñecas, dos chicas morenas y un niño de pelo oscuro contruyendo un fuerte, un niño solitario que jugaba con un unicornio encantado, y tres niños en un pelotero lanzandose bolas entre ellos.

De los tres niños, pudo reconocer facilmente al hijo menor de los Weasley, Ronald, por su distinguido color de pelo; éste parecia estar encantado con el pequeño Draco, y juntos atacaban a un niño que jamas habia visto, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes-azulados.

Debia ser el pequeño Harrison del que tanto habian hablado. El niño parecia muy entretenido, lanzando proyectiles a sus compañeros. De repente, miró a Albus con sus ojos grandes, bien abiertos, y le lanzo una pelota, lo que hizo que el profesor sonriera. Luego trató de tirarle otra, pero tampoco acertó. Era la primera vez que veia a un niño tan encantador como Harry..

Por motivos relacionados con la guerra, Albus no habia tenido el tiempo de visitar a los Potter, si bien Minerva y Severus le habian informado de los sucesos acontecidos.

Sentia curiosidad por el nuevo heredero de los Potter… _como es que habia llegado a lily y a Jame? Porque, al parece,r carecia de familia o incluso conocidos que pudieran identificarlo?_

Sin embargo, tenia otros misterios en mente: Severus se habia acercado a él, dias atrás, para informarle que habia conseguido extraer, muy sutilmente, informacion a Avery acerca de los planes de Tom, ya que él ultimo desconfiaba de la lealtad de Snape desde el incidente con Pettegriew.

Sin embargo, lo unico que Albus y Severus habian podido sacar en blanco era la existencia de cierta profesia que parecia preocupar a Tom.

Tuvieron suerte en que Avery fuese muy allegado a Macnair, lo suficiente para que éste le comentara la existencia dicha profesia, pero todavia no conocian su contenido, dejandolos en la oscuridad.

Lily al parecer notó la mirada de Dumblendore sobre su hijo, asi que anunció orgullosa:

"Se llama Harrison, profesor, aunque usted de seguro ya lo sabia. Es un angelito, realmente, nunca ocasiona problemas…" escuchó a su esposo carraspear y cuando lo miró, este levantó una ceja "bueno… _casi_ nunca ocasiona problemas" terminó la frase con una sonrisa, al recordar a James todo empapado en agua.

"Es un niño hermoso" dijo sonriendo Albus. Miró a Lily y a James, ambos tan valientes y honestos, siempre dispuestos a defender a otros, unos verdaderos Griffindors. "Estoy muy feliz por uds; no creo conocer a nadie que merezca mas el goce que conlleva ser padres."

A esto, Lily sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. James sonrió tambien, orgulloso de su familia. Sirius por otra parte no pudo no exclamar:

"Y yo seré su padrino, profesor! Ahora que el mini-James sera oficialmente un Potter necesitara un padrino, verdad Prongs, ? "

Pero antes que Lily o James pudieran contestar, una nube de pelotas de colores cayó subitamente sobre todos ellos.

* * *

Harry estaba a punto de lanzarle una muy buena acertada bola roja a Ron, quien se habia aliado con Draco (ironicamente) cuando vislumbró una persona de barba larga y plateada hablando con sus padres.

Tenia la nariz chueca y anteojos de media luna.

Una pelota le dio de lleno en la cara, distrayendolo de sus pensamientos. Iba a lanzar otra en direccion a Draco, pero al mirarlo , vino a su mente la imagen de un hombre cayendo por una torre; se detuvo en seco… conocia a aquel hombre: era Albus Dumblendore!

Miró de nuevo a su profesor… estaba igual a como lo recordaba. Necesitaba hablar con él, tal vez el podria ayudarlo a entender que estaba pasando.. de seguro se daria cuenta de que no era un niño normal.

Le lanzó una pelota pero solo llegó a mitad del camino. Lanzó una mas, con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero tampoco lo alcanzó.

El profesor dejó de observarlo y se puso a platicar con Lily y James.

"no!" pensó Harry furioso. Necesitaba hablar con él! Era tanta su impaciencia que jamas notó como otro hombre rubio lo miraba intensamente, analizando sus movimientos..

"_Tengo que hablar con Dumblendore si o si,"_ pensaba ostinadamente Harry. "_pero como llamar su atencion?"_

Necesitaba alguna idea y no se le ocurria nada! Sintió entonces como la frustracion se empezaba a acumular en su pecho, y era tanta que un par de lagrimas ya amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos.

Era en esos momentos en los que odiaba ser bebe. Si fuera fuerte, podria lanzar tres pelotas juntas que no solo llegarian a su objetivo, sino que ademas atravesarian toda la sala… pero en esos momentos su maximo alcance era draco, que se encontraba a medio metro de él, y ni siquiera era capaz d darle.

Miró las bolas que lo rodeaban y deseo que AL MENOS una de ellas golpeara al profesor, aunque sea solo una vez!

Cerró los ojos, llorando y pensó que tal vez esa seria la unica chance que tendria de ver a Dumblendore; entró en panico… debia hablar con él (ocomunicarse por señas)!_ Que pasaria si el profesor se marchaba ahora mismo?_

Sintió su magia explotar tal como habia pasado en el baño y de repente, todas las bolas de colores que lo rodeaban salieron disparadas en direccion al grupo compuesto por sus padres, Dumblendore y Sirius.

* * *

Tom Riddle, o en ese momento: Lord Anthony Mafoy, estaba soportando uno de los peores de los momentos que le habia tocado desde hace mucho tiempo. Si bien no era cierto que ODIABA a los niños, éstos le parecian insoportables, con sus risas agudas, sus manos melosas y siempre hablando y moviendose. Por ese mismo motivo jamas se habia planteado la idea de ser padre.

Para poder ingresar al evento sin levantar sospechas, habia tenido que perforar un ritual bastante complicado para suprimir casi totalmente la escencia de su magianegra (solo por unas horas claro), y habia realizado transformaciones magicas complicadisimas a fin de parecerse lo mas posible a un Malfoy.

Pero en comparacion, nada habia sido mas agotador que estar rodeado no sólo de niños, sino tambien de _enemigos_, y sin poder hacer nada… porque justo en el momento en que decidió volver a sus aposentos, (habia concluido que los niños observados no tenian nada de especial), Albus Dumblendore hizó acto de presencia.

Tom no lo habia visto acercarse ya que habia estado demasiado ocupado observando a los infantes, esperando que el niño Potter exhibiera el menor indicio de magia extraordinaria del que le habia hablado Lucius.

Deseó que el vejete no se haya percatado de su presencia ni sospechado nada, aunque conocia de sobra a su director para saber que nada, ni el menor de los detalles, se le escapaba.

Tom, en su mente, tenia dos ideas enfrentadas: irse de alli lo mas rapido posible o matar al menos a uno de sus enemigos que se encontraban ahí, justo en frente suyo, hablando despreocupadamente y desarmados.

Sin embargo, causar una pelea en medio de un evento para niños no le daria buena reputacion, y ademas tanto Dumblendore como los Potter y Black eran poderosos… en el caso de reducir a dos, quedaban otros dos para enfrentarlo, y dudaba que Lucius diera a luz su "lealtad" para ayudarlo.

Debía, pues, irse… estaba por desaparecer cuando algo le llamó la atencion. Al parecer, el niño Potter trataba de llamar la atencion del vejete, tirandole pelotas de colores….

El niño pareció desistir luego de un par de intentos, y se quedó quieto , obsrvando al viejo.

Tom vio como comenzaba a llorar y sintió hacia el niño un fuerte desagrado. Odiaba a los debiles y los niños eran precisamente eso: debiles criaturas.

Decidió que Lucius habia exagerado en su relato y se preparó para partir cuando, en un segundo, vió como el niño cerraba los ojos y de repente, todas las pelotas de colores que lo rodeaban daban a parar hacia sus enemigos.

Se quedó asombrado. Lucius tenia razon, el niño realmente era poderoso. Le dolia admitirlo pero incluso él mismo no habia tenido esos poderes a tan temprana edad, al menos no que lo recordara.

La sangre sucia Evans recogió al niño (aunque ella reía,parecia estar avergonzada por lo sucedido), mientras que el par de aurores no paraban de felicitarlo, llamando al niño "pequeño merodeador" o algo asi.. sin embargo, Albus Dumblendore no parecia prestarle atencion al niño, sino que lo estaba mirando. A él. A Tom…

El viejo dio un paso hacia él, y rapidamente Tom sacó su varita, listo para atacar. Sin embargo, Dumblendore alzo las dos manos, mostrando ningun indicio de desearlo atacar.

"Tom?" dijo su ex –profesor, pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase, Tom ya habia desaparecido.

* * *

"Tom?" preguntó Dumblendore, y vió como el hombre rubio desaparecia.

Lucius malfoy le hizo una señal a su mujer, quien apresurada cruzó el cerco, tomando a su hijo, y ambos desaparecieron.

"profesor Dumblendore, que sucede?" preguntó Lily, no entendiendo que era lo que habia pasado.

El profesor no le contestó, sino que miró al pequeño Potter, sostenido en los brazos de su madre. Ojos azules intensos se encontraron con los verdes marinos del niño, que parecian atravesarlo.

De repente, su mente fue invadida con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Un par de recuerdos se proyectaron en su mente: su hermana, llorando, su padre siendo apresado, Gellert…

Cerró los ojos y expulsó al niño de su mente.

"Albus!" gritaron los que lo rodeaban. El niño habia comenzado a llorar fuertemente.

Se incorporó, sin poder creerlo. Habia sido legemizado por un niño…

* * *

**NA: perdon por la tardanza! subi este cap anoche pero me di cuenta de un par de faltas, asi q lo edite apenas (si lo leyeron no lo vuelvan a leer) **

**Especiales agradecimientos a Alexander, Darklolita y Luna plateada! :)**

**saludos!**


End file.
